


I Still Can Remember

by OneBossyPrincess



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Different origin, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Gentleness, I Love You, Love, Memories, Past Abuse, Pets, Physical Abuse, Reflection, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBossyPrincess/pseuds/OneBossyPrincess
Summary: Baron Draxum still can remember the day he found huginn and muginn . It was one he can never forget ...no matter how long ago it was .





	I Still Can Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Rottmnt in any form . This is just my little thoery about how Baron Draxum meets those two little gargoyles .( Enjoy !) And I know it says Slash but it's not one . I just couldn't find the right tags to put.

As a warrior Baron Draxum was most formidable . As a scientist ,he was by far the most creative , outstanding and successful of them all . And as a inventer/engineer no yokai or mere human could hold a candle next to him . He was by far the best of the best and if those three qualities weren't enough, one would just have to look upon him for  a second to see what handsome features he had . That red long beautiful mane , thoes two bright golden horns protruding from underneath his jaw , that hulking firgure with strong arms and those gorgeous pair of golden eyes . One also wouldn't miss the plump lips as he spoke with his strong husky voice . He was a ideal yokia male .

However thinking about yin and yang : you can't have all that good without some bad and you can't have all that bad without some good . Baron Draxum had some flaws about him .

For one he couldn't control his anger on some days and at some times . Two: he had a very hard time pulling himself away from projects . Three: expressing emotions like love , guilt , empathy and remorse would not happen with him. Four : at times he would throw a mini fit and smash the floor with his forearms . If you can look past that then he really was the best yokai male you could find.

 

It was a beautiful day, down in the Mystic City . The skies were a nice dark purple blending into orange and a shade of black/blue.  The city itself was calm without it's usually hustle and bustle of shoppers going in and out of stores . Near the outskirts of town where it was like the suburbs , was especially peaceful today . Baron Draxum was in his second home , well this was really a home from his home in the heart of the inner city . Because that building in the heart of the inner city was really his establishment for business . Many yokai would come to him for medical reasons and well renown sciensts who would exchange theories and formulas . But today the male sheep wanted to relax in his home library and catch up on some studies . Plus if he wanted to do some mixing he had two labs in this home .

While he read he took notes on the topics and facts that were reported in each voulme . He was so aroused in this specific page in the book untitled  , "Multiple Dimensions and The Way of Them".  The facts he was reading and plants that they had , he really needed to go into the city to buy some materials soon he felt inspired to mix up a concoction .

 

"Draxy" !!! Muginn called out

"Boss where are you "?!! Huginn asked 

"Ugh..I can't even get a moment" Baron muttered. 

But saying something allowed the two to find where he was located. They flapped their wings and flew up to him to land on their respective places on his shoulders .

"Sooo...what are you up to " ? Huginn asked

"I was doing some reading" Baron answered 

"And what is thisss" muginn asked , coming off of his shoulder and onto the armrest to look at his notes 

"That is none of your business" Baron said annoyed and fanned his hand at muginn , who just flew away .

"Where did the two of you go off to " ? Baron asked

" We went to visit Fawn" Huginn answered

" Oh really ...what did you get "? Baron asked, he was little curious.

 

Fawn was a big horned sheep yokai , who ran a nice little cafe/bakery above the inner City. She was the first one who tested out a make of Baron's own amulet that made her look human . So above the city ,all human customers saw a nice brown skined girl with hazel eyes and light tan hair wrapped into two pigtails bun-buns. But to yokai who changed into form when coming into the shop , would see a young yokai sheep with brown fur and tiny horns on top of her head right beside her two bun-buns. She always changed back into her real form when she saw her own come into the shop. Fawn was a very good Chief , the young yokai could cook just about anything . She could also make a whole meal from almost nothing. Her dishes were special because found a balance between human food and yokai food . Baron admired her because she was almost on his level of mastery of different agents and ingredients . In her case she knew what yokai food could burn and harm humans and she knew what human items bothered or upset yokais. For Baron he knew all of that already and had gone steps farther to study the forms of other dimensions . Anyway In Fawn's cafe/bakery her specials included a variety of sandwiches, wraps , donuts , cupcakes , cakes , pies, muffins , different types of bread and bagels. She also sold milkshakes , smoothies, juice ,Coffee , Tea , and Coco . And if that wasn't enough , she also sold different jams and fruit spreads . Many made visits to her little shop called, "Sweet's Treat's".

 

"We got two cheesey bacon wraps, three triple chocolate cupcakes, four muffins - two banana nut and two pumpkin and five honey roasted bagels Oh and some fruity juice " Muginn said counting and recounting with his four little fingers on each hand . 

"That's what  _you_ had muginn , I had three bagels with the creamy cheese cheese . And the peachy keen juice " Huginn said

"And the two of you didn't bring me back any " ? Baron asked in a rare teasingly manner

"Of course we did boss , give him the bag Muginn" Huginn said

"Here ya are . Fawn wouldn't let us leave without it " Muginn said handing Baron the colorful bag.

"What's inside "? Baron asked almost excited

" You got the honey bunny breakfast sandwich , the sweet & salty wrap , the merry berry milkshake and the chocolate drizzle drips "!!! Huginn and Muginn announced doing jazz hands .

"I really wish she wouldn't come up with these pathetically cute names " Baron repiled rolling his eyes.

"I like them " Huginn said

"Yea they're catchy" Muginn agreed

"And the names match the stuff"Huginn said

"They really do " Muginn repiled

"Whoever helped Fawn name them should be very happy and they should be rewarded " Huginn said

"What are you talking about, we helped her come up with those names" Muginn said confused

"I know that , I was saying it for boss" Huginn said annoyed

"..only the two of you could come up with such corny names" Baron rolled his eyes.

"Thank you boss " they both chirped

 

Baron just rolled his eyes . The food however tasted really good. As always Fawn had out down herself . He had already finished the breakfast sandwich , the wrap and the milkshake so now he just had the chocolate drizzle drips .Fawn chocolate drizzle drips where like the humans kisses but much more better and they came in a variety of shapes and sometimes different sizes . He opened the box , usually there was about 6 in each package but in this one there was 10. The shape of this drips where mini bears . He chuckled to himself about the four extra . So he picked one up and was about to eat it when he felt the feeling of a burning glaze . He knew where it was coming from .

"Muginn do you want one" Baron held back a smile

"Yes please "Muginn says extended his hands , showing a big grin.

 Baron smirked and placed the mini bear into his tiny hands. And as soon as it made contact with his hands his moved it to his waiting mouth . He didn't even chew it more then once before he gluped it down . Baron handed him another one and held his  hands for a moment.

"Take your time and eat it" Baron said before letting go .

"Okay " and he slowly brought it to his lips and licked the bear a couple of times before putting it into his mouth and chewing slowly.

"Mmm..it tastes soooooo good" Muginn said as his tail waged.

"Boss where's my two chocolate drizzle drips " Huginn asked still on Baron shoulders but now sitting up and looking at him.

He handed two to him as well and Huginn took his time and ate them . Truth be told when it came to food Muginn got a little bit more . That's because the chubby little guy wasn't always so plump , Baron had this little habit of feeding them a little too much sugary food since they were under his care. The two of them didn't always eat well like they did now . Baron remembered the fist time he saw them ...they looked terrible all-

" Baron, why you making that face "? Huginn asked. He was now sitting on the armrest. But his voice pulled the sheep out of his thoughts

"I ..was just thinking " he muttered . Baron wouldn't get mad for his thoughts being interrupted . He didn't like to think to much about his gargoyles past state . But some days he would just to remind himself to be calm around them and not get irritated so quickly , even though he knew they were long used to his fits of anger . Which remind him of something . Baron got up from his chair and started to walked out the room

"The two of you can have the chocolate " he called over his shoulder .

"Oh man " Muginn shouted

"Yesss" Huginn shouted

" We get the drizz-drizzled drips" they jumped up to clap hands .

That would distract the two of them for a bit while Baron checked on something . He walked down the hall and up the steps then flicked a lever up and walked into the room , the door closing behind him after stepped in . This was his bedroom . In the center were steps that lead up to a grand bed and on either side medium side baskets hanged down from the ceiling. Each baskets had fluffy  dark blue bedding and fluffy pillows . they were woven together with a special type of grass that was almost like bamboo. They each had a wide round rim that got smaller when it came to the bottom. They were Huginn and Muginn beds. To the far left of the room were 3 doors , which was the bathroom , walk in closet and a safe filled with items he put up . That's where he walked and he put his hand on the screen that was just above the keypad . Then he put in his combination ((68900546357221458904- in case you wanted know)))

 Afterwards he walked in and shut the door behind him . Because once in the he could either walk through a confecting door to his lab or just opened up the door the same way he unlocked it .As soon as he stepped in the room lit up a nice bright glow . Next Baron walked down the three steps and turned to the right side of the room which had long row of cabinets. Every cabinet had clear glass doors and inside were glass shelves , they held special items  . On the left side of the room was big long black wood desk with a black big comfy chair to match and besides it was three cabinets just on the right side . Baron open the second one and on the second shelve he picked up a big brown book and walked over to the desk and sat down in the black chair. 

He opened the book slowly and stared at this page . There was a picture of a rusty , dirty cage and inside it where two greyish colored creatures huddle beside each other . The bottom corner of the picture said day one....oh he remembered that day like it was yesterday...

 

 

The morning had been a busy one for the town . With the Battle Nexus going on the town had been filled with many yokais coming in to see the warriors and watch the battles going on. Parades with fireworks, candles , and food, were going to be happening throughout the two weeks of this event . But this Battle Nexus Competition(B.N.C) held honor and respect for all warriors and matter what the gender, kind, and where they were from . A lot of the warriors entering were from all sorts of dimensions and world's . These compenders will battle each other in paired rounds and level up till they get to be the last man and woman standing . Because there were two different genders fighting, the last man and last woman would both win a very, very larger pile of cash , series of medals for attributes they have shown and would have a parade in thier honor in which by the end they would be awarded a big trophy for winning the B.N.C . 

Now Baron Draxum wasn't really the sort to be interested in these competitions . So he had mostly avoided the whole thing . Untill a friend of his asked about him entering . Ivon , a big horned sheep, told him just to do it and see what will happen. Draxum wasn't really knowed for his fighter skills or for his special powers . Everyone knew him as a scientist you know a little bookworm nerd, so when he entered in B.N.C mostly everyone thought he was going to die . Because even though the battles were supposed to hold up integrity there was the chance opponents would be hit too hard and cause life threatening damages. But not only had Baron won his first fight, he won every battle against every opponent in the B.N.C . He made his way all to the top and was announced champion . But that wasn't the end of it , oh no you thought it was the end you thought winning once was enough for a guy . Nope the sheep yokai didn't win just once , or twice not even three time but he won for  _Seven_ times and that was in the course of two years because of how B.N.C was placed . Of course winning this many times made him popular and stinking rich . With all that money he received his was able to build two whole new houses and laboratory in each . One place would a establishment of business and the other place would be a actually home. And that's what he did .

This year the B.N.C was on the brink of ending it's term. The final champion was decided for the male competitors but the woman were still battling it out . Draxum had one again making this his  _eighth_ time winning. Yokai cheering for him as he walked through the town . The woman almost went crazy over the fact he was walking right before them . The respected male yokai and elders in the town praised his courage and strength give the sheep male pats on the shoulder or back and firm handshakes .  Draxum smiled proudly and said his thanks and made his way to the shopping area. He came into town today to see his longtime friend , Ivan , and check up on him. So he walked careful over to one of the separate buildings from the row of them on each side . He walked up the steps and pushed open the big double doors and walked up to the Grand desk .

Behind the desk was a tan colored sheep and her darker brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Her ears were flopped on either side of her face and upon closer inspection one would see there where gold hoops on the ends. She hand human hands which she used to write down some stuff on a note pad. She wore a pink turtle neck shirt and black pants.

"Hello Daisy" Baron said politely to the female sheep that was behind the desk

"What can I - , HONEY COME HERE , BARON'S HERE , HONEY HURRY"!!!! Daisy screamed and jump up out of her seat to hug Baron.

 

Then she motioned for him to come around the other side of the desk and they walked in the white door to a sun room area . There were big couches and chairs to sit on . Baron sat on the cream colored couch while Daisy went to get refreshments . Even though Baron said he was okay and didn't want anything . Soon Ivan walked through another door and laughing a deep laugh and smiled walked up to his friend. Giving him a handshakes and a hug . Then they both sat down . Ivan was a yokai bull. One could easily tell that by the white horns that grew from his head and the ironic gold hoop on his nose. Short curly black hair grew from his head and His coat was a black but there was a white patch that grew on his chest . Which was shown because Ivan always wore a unbutton vest and he also wore grey colored pants .

"You have done well my friend" Ivan boomed in a deep voice.

" I know I have , but I owe this success to you. You're the one who encourage me to enter " Baron said and smile a rare smile to him.

"No you did all the work, you owe me nothing. You were the one who trained , fought , and won . For eight times in a row , it's a honor to call you my friend " Ivan said

"..thank...you.." Baron choked a little . Because throughout his life Ivan was the one who really stood by his side through the thick and thin and he appreciated that .

"We all watch you battle . You should have seen Daisy and Flower , they were so excited jumping around and screaming . Fawn called and said she was excited too and hoped you won" Ivan chuckled at the thought.

"..how is Fawn and where is Flower " ? Baron asked after a he gave a light chuckle

" Fawn is good , she was staying over at her grandparents house . You know cause Daisy parents are traveling. Flower is in the back " Ivan said (( Fawn is Daisy's little sister)) &((flower is Daisy's and Ivan's daughter)))

"What about Flower" Draxum asked 

"...she isn't feeling too hot " Ivan said crossing his arms

"Is she sick or unwell , I can -" Baron started before being interrupted by Daisy coming in with a tray of mini sandwiches and bowls of fruit and two wine glasses filled with yokai champagne . 

"Here you guys are , I'm going go check on Flower " Daisy said as she placed the tray on the table in front of them and walked but out .

"What is wrong with her " Baron asked a third time. He wasn't liking that it was taking so long for him to hear about the five year old sheep

"She isn't sick, she is sad " Ivan said and slipped from his glass after swirling it .

"...Why.."? Baron asked. Feeling better for only a moment till he now knew the baby sheep was sad.

"About a week ago , my brother came to me with a cage with two animals stuck . The cage has a heavy lock system on it and I can't open it . Nor can I find someone who can open it. The cage is very small and has thick bars all around , the spaces are too small so I can't feed them or help them" Ivan explained

" Where did your brother find the cage , maybe that yokais there know how to open it ." Baron asked

" I've tried , my brother says he found the cage in a pile of trash one day when he was walking. The worst thing is that the two animals are in a bad condition and without the proper care they are gonna die...and I think they are really close to it already" Ivan said looking down and shook his head.

"That is unfortunate... maybe I could break the cage " Baron offered

"No I don't think there is a point to..those two animals just aren't going to make it. Plus even if we get them out. I have no idea what they are , what they eat and how to take care of them" Ivan explained and looked down at the bowl of friut he picked up.

".. what, you know every mutant pet, animal and creature. How do you not know what they are" Baron asked confused.

" Have you heard about dimension quadruple , about how it blew up from a unexpected storm "? Ivan asked

"Yes, it was quite terrible . But a lot of yokai evacuated right "? Baron asked

"Right , but some of the creatures escape too and very little is known about the creatures that live there.  " Ivan said

"Are there no books or information on them" Baron asked

"Not that I have...but I have friend who was that dimension and he said he has a book on the animals that lived there...he says all are indigenous and only live in that dimension. Which worries me because the little guys I found may not be used to this air or the elements in it ." Ivan said

"Father... Father...they aren't moving" little flower said as she ran in the room carrying a small cage in her hands. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
